This conference will cover topics of interest to the field of biogerontology. Each symposium will cover research from bench science to human applications and will foster future translational research in aging. The topics to be covered include 1) mitochondrial mechanisms of dealing with oxidative stress, 2) cellular signal transduction pathways involved in response to oxidative stress, 3) inflammatory responses that may contribute to ongoing neurodegeneration, 4) aging and cognition, including associative learning and declarative learning, 5) the role of estrogens in neurodegeneration and possible therapeutic benefits, and 6) the role of estrogens in neurodegeneration and possible therapeutic benefits, and 6) the effects of antioxidants as interventions in aging. This conference spans the biology and neurobiology of aging examining mechanisms of aging and with this as a basis, interventional strategies that translate our knowledge to the human arena. In addition to the regular symposium there are three senior level award lectures for distinguished scientist in the field of biogerentology. There will also be prizes award to outstanding student and postdoctoral research presentations. Selected abstracts submitted for presentations from post- doctoral fellows and students will be featured as oral presentation at the meeting; giving junior investigators an opportunity to orally present their research. Additionally, this grant will fund 15 minority, disability, student and junior scientist travel awards to facilitate the attendance of these scientists at this meeting.